All You Need
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: Jude and Lucy are proposed, but a 'special suprise' gets in the way..
1. Spreading the Word

"Are you sure you want to head home?" Jude asks, clicking his bag shut. "We could wait a little while, you know."

"Wait until what? We're married." Lucy spins around the room, her yellow sundress swirling around her. "Might as well spread the word."

Jude laughs and kisses her hair. "I suppose so."

She smiles and skips over to her bag. "This is so… amazing. I mean, I never thought that I would get married."

"Yeah." Jude smiles and picks up some canvases. "Soon after we'll have to go to Liverpool to see me mum."

She smiled, nodded a bit, and turned back to her bag. "My mom said she has something… A surprise." She beamed.

"A surprise?" Jude repeated, tasting the words. "You know, I never really thought that your mum would approve of marrying a boy she's only seen once."

Lucy shrugged. "She'll get over it." She ran over with her bag around her shoulder. "Now lets go."

-

Lucy ran up the steps. "Mom!!" She yelled, pushing open the door. Jude followed behind, carrying her bags. "Mom, I'm home!!"

"Lucy!!" She beamed. "I have a surprise!!"

Lucy looked inside and saw Max sitting at the table. "Max!!" Lucy dropped her bag and ran over.

"Luce!" Max said back, wrapping his arms around her. "Havent seen you in a while."

"I have so much to tell you!! Both of you!!" She grinned. "I missed you, Max!"

Jude walked in with the bags.

"Jude!" Max beamed, standing up and grasping him in a hug.

"Oh. Jude. You were over for Thanksgiving, right?" Lucy's mom asked, looking at his ripped jeans and paint stained hands.

Jude nodded. "I was, yeah."

"You… come to see Max?" She suggested, not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"Uh, actually…"

"Me and Jude are getting married, mom." Lucy said, grinning. "Isnt it great?"

There was a huge silence between Jude and her mom.

"Mom? Jude?"

She looked at Lucy, and then back at Jude. "Lucy, I need to speak with you."

Jude felt worry gather up in his throat. Lucy and her mother walked into the dining room while Jude dropped the bags and sat down gingerly next to Max.

"Shit." He whispered, holding his head. "She hates me, dosent she?"

Max placed a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Don't feel so down, she hates me, and I'm her son."

Jude looked up and listened.

"I cannot believe you, Lucy." They heard her say. "_Him?_ He's _Max's _friend. He probably does more dope then Max himself."

"Mother!!"

"Lucy, think about what you're doing. He has paint all over his fingers. He looks disgusting."

Max winced. "Ouch."

"Sh." Jude commanded, listening.

"He is an artist, mother!!" Lucy screamed. "He has a beautiful soul. You don't even know him!!"

"I know well enough to know that he isn't wealthy." She snapped.

"Who cares about money when you have love, mother?!?" She screamed.

"Lucy, I thought you were the girl who knew when to say when."

There was silence.

"I don't really know what kind of girl I am, mom." The edge of her voice cut the silence. Jude knew she was crying.

She sighed. "Why him?" She hissed. "Why not some graduated, cleancut, clever, funny… Some one like Daniel."

Lucy held her head. "Don't talk about him!!" She shrieked. "He's dead!!"

Then suddenly there was another voice that Jude didn't recognize.

"No I'm not."

There was a tense silence.

"Who is Daniel? Is he here?" Jude hissed. Max shrugged.

"He was Lucy's old boyfriend. Drafted. He died in the Vietnam war."

"Daniel." Lucy whispered. "You… you're…"

"I ran from war to find you, Lucy."

"But you… you were dead! I went to your funeral!"

"The coffin was empty." He replied, obviously smiling. "They couldn't find my body. They presumed I was dead. They wanted to tell everyone that I served the country, so they buried an empty coffin."

Lucy was definitely crying now. "You _ran_ from war??"

"To find you." Daniel said, trying to make himself look better. "I love you."

Jude stiffened in his chair.

"Oh man, this is bad." Max whispered.

"Shut up." Jude snapped, listening.

"Daniel, I…"

"Lucy, you don't have to explain. We can get married, and run away to wherever you want to go. You told me you wanted to travel the world, didn't you? You said that you wanted to travel."

"Daniel, I thought you were dead." Lucy whispered. "I moved on. My mother moved on. We learned to live without you, Dan."

There was a tense silence.

"There you go man, she gave him up for you." Max said, patting Jude's knee.

"You said you loved me." Daniel whispered.

"I did." Lucy said a bit coldly.

More silence.

"Get off of me!!" Lucy suddenly screamed.

"Lucy, I thought that…"

"I'm sorry Daniel!!" She screamed. "I found someone else!!"

Lucy came bursting through the kitchen door, wiping her eyes and running outside.

"You better go, man." Max said, looking at the door that slammed shut.

"I know." Jude stood up and walked to the door. "What should I say to her?" He asked, turning slightly in Max's direction.

He shrugged. "Well, it cant get much worse, can it, Jude?"

Jude nodded, and pushed open the door.

"Lucy?" he said, walking over to her on the chair. He head was in her arms. She was sobbing, and it shook her whole body. "Lucy…" He walked over a bit quicker and wrapped his arms around her.

He rocked her back and forth.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_oh I believe, in yesterday._

Lucy continued crying. "Jude… I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

Jude looked up, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I didn't really know what was going on, love."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers pressing against his dark hair. "Daniel, he came back. From the war, to find me."

Jude remembered all the broken pieces of conversation that Lucy had told him about Daniel. The medal, the braveness, the war… yes, it was all coming back to him.

"Do you still love him?" Jude whispered.

Lucy continued crying. "I love you, Jude."

Jude pressed his lips together and kissed her hair. "I love you too, Lucy."

"Help me to understand this, Jude. I don't know what to think."

Jude rocked her back and forth. "I don't really know what to think either, Luce."

Lucy looked through tearstained eyes to see Daniel standing by the door. She pulled away from Jude.

"Whats wrong?" Jude asked, looking through her eyes.

Lucy flicked her eyes back to Jude. "Nothing."

Jude turned around to see Daniel standing at the door. He held up his hand. "Thanks mate, but you've done enough, thanks."

"Jude." Lucy whispered.

He looked at her. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You love me, right?" He whispered. She nodded. "Don't break my heart." She looked at the ground. Jude placed a hand on her chin and turned it up. "Listen. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. She kissed him gently and then stood up. "Now look at me, bawling like a litlle six year old." She laughed humourlessly and wiped her eyes.

Jude stood up and hugged her. He kissed her hair and held her waist close to his. "I love you. I wont ever stop loving you." He whispered.

Lucy stroked the back of his hair. "I know." She whispered.


	2. Forever

Jude woke up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. He looked beside him and saw Lucy, her hair laid out around her pillow.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, then sat up and looked around.

He saw the blank walls, and wanted to scribble all over them with charcoal. He squinted and pushed himself up against the back board of the hotel bed.

He pulled the blankets off of him and laid them gently back on the bed. Then he walked over to the window, and looked outside.

"Lucy!!???" Someone screamed from down there. "I know you are up there!!!"

Jude squinted. Dan?

Dan.

For the love of God.

Jude started shutting the window.

"Lucy!!"

"Its Jude!" He yelled out the window. He turned over to Lucy, lying on the bed. She turned and her bare shoulders shone in the sun.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Well could you tell Lucy to come to the window?!?"

Jude shook his head. "She's sleeping, mate. I don't think you should be coming around here."

Dan had his hands in his pocket. "Well, could you give her a message?"

Jude shrugged.

"Tell her I love her."

Jude slammed the window shut.

Lucy sat up, wrapping herself up in blankets. "Who was that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her shoulder.

"Who?" Jude asked, straightening out his jeans.

"The person you were talking to out the window."

Jude shrugged. "I couldn't really tell… from the sun." He yawned and stretched his arms out.

"And good morning." Lucy said, yawning herself and walking over to the little fridge in the room. "Is there any food here?"

Jude looked over. "There's some fruit there, from me bag. Other then that, I don't think so."

Lucy laughed a bit. "Are you sure you want me to eat this?" She tossed an apple in her hand and caught it expertly with her left.

Jude smiled. "If you must."

Lucy smiled and took a bite out of the apple. "Yum." She walked over, buttoning up her jacket. "You want something?"

Jude shrugged. "I don't know, I thought maybe I could get something on the way back."

Lucy hesitated. "Back? Back where?" She handed him the apple, which he just looked at.

Jude laughed a bit. "Back to New York, Lucy. We're going today, correct?"

Lucy goggled for a moment. "New York?" She repeated. "Today?"

Jude nodded. "Yes… I thought maybe because I met your parents, we could go back to New York before heading to Liverpool."

"Not today!" She burst suddenly.

Jude looked up. "Why?" He asked, deadpan.

Lucy lost the tension in her shoulders. "Not because of him, Jude, I swear."

"Well then why?" Jude asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you just _love _your parents? You want to wait longer to marry me?"

"Don't make this about me, okay?"

"Who is it about then, Lucy?" Jude started raising his voice. "It certainly was never about me. I came to New York to see you. You never came to Liverpool to see me."

"Liverpool!??" Lucy screamed, throwing her arms in the air. "Why would I go to Liverpool?!?"

"Because I_ thought_ you loved me!!" Jude snapped.

There was a pause.

"You thought?" Lucy said through tears. "You just… _thought?_"

"I didn't mean it like that." Jude said softly, looking away.

"You _thought _I was in love with you?? Well, guess what, Jude Feeney! You _thought _wrong!!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Jude watched as the door slammed and then threw the apple on the ground, smashing it into tiny apple pieces all over the floor.

-

_I cant see anything here… its dark, but there is colours everywhere… Rushing past me, running to something. I spin around and I see her… Nothing but a blur of colours… red, orange, yellow, green… her hair spins in different directions… It all seems so insane, but she's so beautiful… I have to go to her, I have to meet her, but there is a shadow casting over her, wrapping its arms around her…_

Jude opened his eyes. He felt his forehead burning, and he knew he was high. He looked around where he was, hoping he would be back in Liverpool. But he was sprawled out on the floor in his hotel room.

He groaned slightly, and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and hoisted his pants up. He looked out the window and saw the moon shining in the sky.

"Lucy?" He whispered, his voice scarred from the smoke. The memory of the fight slammed him in the face and he shut up. "Lucy." He whispered, looking around.

Jude walked over to his bureau and grabbed a shirt out of the top drawer. His fingers brushed up against the cold wood as he took it out slowly.

Everything, slowly.

He pulled it on, over his head and blinked.

He looked at the phone, and wanted to call someone, but he didn't know who to call. It was probably not a good idea to call people when you're high anyways.

He looked around on the floor, and saw a pink slip on the door. He walked slowly over to the door and ripped the pink slip off the door.

"50 dollar fine," He read aloud, his voice rough, "For noise violation, 100 dollar fine for smoking in non-smoking room…" He ripped the page in half and let it drop to the ground.

He paced back and fourth, not knowing what to think. He stopped and spotted his bag. He walked over quickly and ripped it open.

His fumbling hands came over a smooth box, and Jude relaxed. He pulled it out and opened it carefully, pulling out a cigarette and holding it up to his lips. He dug his stumbling hands to the bottom of his bag and pulled out a lighter. He flicked the light up to his smoke and inhaled deeply.

He closed his eyes. He felt his head pound inside of his skull. He loved that feeling.

There was a pound on the door. Jude sat with his legs tucked into his body.

"Jude! Its Max!"

Jude closed his eyes and inhaled deeper. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in his hand, wrapping his arms around his tucked-in knees.

"Jude!!" He pounded the door. "Let me in, man!"

Jude dug his face in his knees.

There was a loud crash from the door, and Jude knew that Max had slammed himself up against the door. "Goddamnit, Jude!!" Max yelled, getting angry. "You're such a selfish bastard!"

Jude stomped on his cigarette. He walked slowly over to the door. He opened it.

"How am _I_ the selfish bastard, Max?" He said, quiet enough to be a whisper.

Max looked at his face. "Are you high?"

Jude grabbed Max by the collar and threw him at the wall in his hotel room. He crashed and stumbled to the floor.

"I'm the one that came to New York, Max!!" Jude yelled as loud as he could. "I came after her!! She never came for me!! _She's_ a selfish bastard!!! She's a selfish bitch!!!"

Max just looked horrified at his best friend, and then whispered; "What the hell happened to you?"

-

"I cant." Lucy suddenly breathed, pulling away.

Daniel stroked her hair. "You cant what?"

"I cant… I cant do this." She looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just…."

Daniel leaned back. "You still love him."

Lucy looked through his eyes. "I do." Her eyes filled. "But I don't want to."

Daniel sat up and held her, placing his hands on her back, and stroking her hair. "Luce… Lucy." He kissed her hair. "Whatever you want, I'll help you."

Lucy pulled back. "I thought you wanted me to love you." She whispered.

He looked through her eyes. "I just want you to be happy." He whispered, smiling. "I want you to be so, so, happy. I want someone to take care of you… someone who looks as you always as I see you now. Because I think you're perfect, Lucy."

She wiped her eye a bit. "I love you, Daniel." She whispered. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Daniel kissed her neck gently and closed his eyes.

This was all he needed, forever.


End file.
